Upacara Kelulusan
by Garis Miring
Summary: SLASH SBRL Sesuai dengan judulnya. Tentang Sirius dan Remus. WARNING: FIC PERTAMA SAYA, masih abal. hiahhaha. gak ada summary karena saya gak tau plotnya. asal tulis.


**Upacara Kelulusan**

By : Remus Black

Hasil NEWT sudah keluar.

Aula besar dipenuhi burung hantu yang menjatuhkan amplop berwarna kuning ke masing-masing pemiliknya. Anak-anak kelas 7 menjadi ramai. Mereka berhenti makan siang dan lari berhamburan menuju asrama. Tampak beberapa dari mereka mendapat howler NEWT—yang mana bisa diartikan bahwa mereka tidak lulus dalam satu mata plajaran tertentu—dan howler-howler tersebut meneriakkan nilai-nilai mereka yang jelek. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor didominasi anak kelas 7. Sebagian besar dari mereka sedang berpesta pora hanya karena mereka mendapat satu nilai Outstanding. Selalu ada alasan untuk berpesta.

Semua kecuali Remus Lupin. Remaja berusia 17 tahun itu mengernyit dan menatap jendela, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih tua. Di antara banyaknya suara-suara gembira, Remus hanya menghembuskan napas pelan lalu melempar dirinya ke kursi empuk yang ia temukan.

"Hei," suara yang sangat dikenalnya menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Sirius... " katanya tanpa menengok.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Apalagi mendengarkan rencana-rencana _bodoh_mu.." Ia menambahkan tekanan yang berlebihan di kata terakhir.

"Dengar dulu—"

Sebelum Sirius dapat meneruskan kata-katanya, Remus menatap tajam ke arahnya seolah menyuruhnya diam. Sirius duduk di sebelah Remus dan meneliti kertas rapor yang ada di genggaman Remus.

"Biar kutebak.." Sirius memasang tampang serius dan meneruskan, "pasti kau sedang kesal karena nilaimu Outstanding semua." Sirius mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan dengusan menyebalkan.

Remus menatapnya dan mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas, "bukan itu—ada yang kupikirkan.."

Sirius menatapnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Remus menelungkupkan tangan ke mulutnya sendiri seakan-akan mengucapkan umpatan yang menjijikan. Lalu ia berlari ke kamar dengan muka merah dan meninggalkan Sirius yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Oi! Hati-hati!" kata James ketika Remus menabraknya. Tiba-tiba James melihat ke arah Sirius dan menatapnya lama sekali.

Lama sekali hingga membuat Sirius sebal.

"James.." Sirius memulai, "jangan menatapku seperti itu kecuali kita sedang bermain siapa-yang-paling-cepat-berkedip".

"Kau bertengkar dengan Moony?" James berkata dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang sekali terlihat, mengabaikan kata-kata Sirius.

"Aku—"

Sirius menghentikan kalimatnya ketika James berkata, "lebih baik temukan dia dan cepat minta maaf." Dan Ia menambahkan, "Omong-omong... Idemu untuk membuat permainan siapa-yang-paling-cepat-berkedip itu boleh juga..." dia pergi sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sirius hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

xxx

Di kamar asramanya yang dingin, Remus membaca sebuah buku berjudul _Manusia Serigala Juga Manusia _karangan Gilderoy Lockhart. Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai memikirkan seseorang yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya belakangan ini.

"Sirius.." Ia berbisik pelan dan tanpa disadari jatuh tertidur.

Sirius masuk dan mendapati teman sekamarnya sudah tertidur. Ia selalu tidur belakangan karena menurutnya tidur lebih awal merupakan sesuatu yang kekanak-kanakkan. Kebiasaannya ini membuat lingkaran hitam dimatanya menyamarkan wajah yang sebenarnya amat tampan.

Masih pukul 7 malam dan Sirius sama sekali belum mengantuk.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Remus dan memandangnya lekat-lekat, mendengarkan napasnya yang lambat tapi konstan.

Setelah memastikan Remus benar-benar tertidur, ia baru sadar bahwa baru kali ini ia dapat melihat wajah Remus sedekat ini.

Bulu mata Remus yang lebat dan agak panjang membuat Sirius berpikir bahwa temannya itu ternyata "lucu" juga.

_Teman?_

Sirius tahu bahwa dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Remus.

Lebih dari sekedar teman.

Sirius tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Remus mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Refleks, Sirius mengusap rambut Remus yang sedang tertidur dan berkata, "Selamat tidur, Moony," lalu mengecup keningnya.

xxx

Paginya, Remus terbangun dengan perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru saja bermimpi indah tentang dirinya dan.. Sirius.

Setelah berpakaian seragam rapih dan mengenakan jubahnya, Remus turun ke bawah untuk sarapan dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sirius.

"Hei," Sirius tersenyum padanya, "ayo sama-sama ke Aula Besar!"

Remus hanya mengangguk dan—entah kenapa—menghindari tatapan mata Sirius. Ia merasakan gelombang aneh di sekujur tubuhnya saat berjalan beriringan dengan Sirius.

Tiba-tiba Sirius menarik tangannya.

"Ayolah, Remus.." kata Sirius memaksa.

Remus terkejut dan tangannya berkeringat.

"Jalanmu jangan lambat begitu.. Aku sudah lapar!" Sirius menggeram seperti anjing.

Hati Remus mencelos.

Aula Besar dipenuhi obrolan anak-anak kelas 7 tentang NEWT mereka. Ada yang kelewat antusias, ada juga yang bercerita tentang howler NEWT mereka. Remus bisa mendengar salah satu anak Slytherin berkata "pasti aku yang jadi juara angkatan!"

Remus bergabung dengan tiga sahabatnya ketika Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore menaiki podium, dan beberapa detik kemudian berdeham.

"Anak-anak sekalian..." Ia memulai, "aku di sini hanya akan menyampaikan intermezzo... Jadi silakan mendengarkan sambil makan."

Semua kembali makan dengan kecuali anak-anak kelas 7 yang mendengarkan penuh minat. Mereka tahu apa yang akan disampaikan pastilah berhubungan dengan kelulusan mereka.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, hasil NEWT sudah keluar dan aku akan menyebutkan nama juara angkatan di kelas 7," Ia berdeham lagi dan kemudian melanjutkan, "nilai sempurna dengan 10 Outstanding diraih oleh..

"Remus John Lupin dari Gryffindor! " Dumbledore berkata dengan ceria dan sedetik kemudian meja Gryffindor meledak. Mereka seperti ombak berwarna merah yang menari-nari. Mereka berteriak sampai pita suara mereka nyaris putus.

Remus tenggelam dalam sekumpulan jubah yang mengerubunginya. Sebagian anak-anak asrama lain memburu Remus dengan tatapan aku-baru-tahu-kalau-ternyata-dia-pintar. Nyatanya, kebanyakan orang menyangka bahwa pastilah yang jadi juara anak dari ravenclaw. Mana ada yang mengira seorang Remus Lupin, anak pendiam dari Gryffindor, menjadi juara angkatan.

"Kerja bagus, Remus!" cicit Peter penuh semangat.

"10 Outstanding! Kenapa kau tidak cerita pada kami?" James menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Remus kelewat antusias.

Di antara banyaknya orang, Remus bisa melihat Sirius dari sudut matanya dan, Oh, Merlin—_Ia tersenyum!_

Remus merasakan gelombang aneh di perutnya.

"Dan..." Dumbledore meneruskan pidatonya tepat ketika Sirius hendak memeluk Remus, "Upacara Kelulusan akan di adakan tanggal 26 bulan ini. Nah, sampai saat itu tiba, kalian boleh bersenang-senang!"

Ketiga sekawan menengok hati-hati ke arah Remus Lupin yang sekarang memandang podium dengan tatapan kosong.

Menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia serigala sangatlah tidak mudah. Setiap malam bulan purnama, ia harus mengalami transformasi yang menyakitkan. Tapi semuanya tertahankan karena ia memiliki sahabat yang senantiasa membantunya melewati masa-masa sulit itu. Jika dia keluar dari sekolah ini, maka saat-saat menggembirakan itu...

Tiba-tiba Remus teringat pada Sirius.

Yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

Dengan canggung, Remus mengambil sosis di depan piring Sirius dan tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus labu ke jubah Sirius.

"Sirius—maaf! " Remus seketika mencabut tongkatnya dan baru setengah jalan berseru, "_Scourg_—"

"STOP!" Sirius menggenggam lengan Remus. "Remus, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau langsung mengacungkan tongkat tepat di depan jantungku…" Diam sebentar, Ia menambahkan sambil bangkit, "Sebaiknya kucuci sendiri."

Remus terus mengawasi Sirius meninggalkan Aula Besar sampai Ia hilang dari pandangan.

Perutnya sudah tidak bergejolak lagi.

xxx

Remus berjalan gontai meninggalkan Aula Besar menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Ruangan yang didekorasi merah tipikal Gryffindor itu terlihat sangat ramai, sama seperti sore-sore biasanya. Remus bisa melihat James duduk santai di sebuah sofa merah besar di depan perapian. James rupanya menyadari Remus datang.

"Moony!" James memanggilnya dan menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, seakan menyuruh Remus duduk. Di sisi lain James, tampak Peter sedang tidur. Merusak pemandangan.

"Ada apa, Prongs?" tanya Remus tanpa semangat sambil duduk di sebelah James.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" kata James cepat, sudah dari kemarin dia ingin tanya.

Pertanyaan tersebut sangat tidak terduga dan membuat Remus berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Sebenarnya—ini soal Sirius—aku merasakan hal yang aneh ketika berada di dekatnya. Kau tahu, menurutku dia punya semacam ilmu sihir hitam atau apa," kata Remus canggung, mukanya menjadi merah muda.

"Perasaan seperti apa?" tanya James, mendekatkan diri ke arah Remus, berbicara dengan nada rendah seakan-akan mereka sedang membicarakan rahasia negara.

"Aku—eh, aku merasa tak nyaman dan.. seperti ada kelopak bunga yang melayang-layang di dalam perutku." Wajah Remus menjadi sangat merah sekarang.

Hening sebentar, tiba-tiba James tertawa seperti maniak, membuat Peter terlonjak bangun. Mencicit.

"Kukira ada lelucon apa, ternyata kau, Moony! Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar!" cicit Peter marah.

_Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?_ Remus melongo memandang Peter yang sedang berbelok menuju kamar anak laki-laki.

James masih tertawa nyaris pingsan. Ketika ia bangkit dengan mata merah, dia berusaha menahan kikikannya untuk berkata, "Moony, sobat.. kau sungguh lucu!" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Remus.

Remus berjengit. Sangat tidak menyenangkan disebut "lucu" oleh sesama anak laki-laki.

"James..." Ia menepis lengan James, "Aku serius.. menurutku dia mempunyai Ilmu Hitam yang dapat mengeluarkan aura tak nyaman ketika orang berada di dekatnya—tapi aku…" Ia merendahkan suaranya sekarang. "Kurasa aku.." wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Moony yang baik.." James mengambil napas, "aku juga seperti kau dulu—saat pertama kali bertemu Lily," kata James sambil tersenyum. Remus mengangkat wajahnya.

"Itu namanya cinta.. " lanjut James dramatis.

Dan Remus berkedip—terlalu sering. "Aku tidak mengerti"

"Yah.. cinta kadang tak mengenal logika" James berkata sambil teringat potongan lirik lagu Muggle yang juga—seingatnya—berkata demikian.

"Tapi.. apa ini normal? Maksudku—aku laki-laki dan dia .." Remus berhenti dan menatap ke arah sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan cinta-tak-kenal-logika-Remus.

xxx

Di kamar asrama, Peter dan Sirius juga sedang membicarakan hal yang _sama._ Rupanya Peter beranggapan bahwa cerita temannya lebih menarik daripada tidur siang.

"Begitulah, Peter.." kata Sirius "Menurutku dia sangat menarik sekali." Sirius menghembuskan napas dan bersandar pada tiang tempat tidurnya. "Matanya, rambutnya .. " lalu ia melamun, melayangkan pikirannya untuk berimajinasi tentang sosok Remus yang sangat ia sukai.

"Remus memang sangat menarik sekali!" Peter mencicit sok tahu. Dari nada suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Dia hanya menggumam setuju padahal tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kupikir aku jatuh cinta padanya," kata Sirius sambil tersenyum aneh lalu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sendiri. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku saat upacara kelulusan!" katanya mantap.

Peter mengangguk-angguk antusias.

xxx

Sementara, James dan Remus masih duduk-duduk di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, masih membicarakan _itu_. Seakan topik tersebut tidak habis-habis meski dibahas sampai bagaimanapun...

"Tapi—James, hal yang paling membebani pikiranku saat ini adalah.. Upacara Kelulusan," Ia membuat ekspresi yang sangat aneh di wajahnya "Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan kalian semua" katanya, suaranya bergetar. "Kalian sahabat pertamaku... karena kalian aku berpikir bahwa masa-masa transformasiku adalah masa-masa yang meyenangkan. Jika kita lulus—jika kita berpisah... aku..."

James mengerti dan memeluk Remus yang kelihatannya sebentar lagi akan menangis. Remus balas memeluknya erat ketika—kebetulan—Sirius datang bersama Peter dan melihat semua kejadian itu.

Remus cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan James dengan canggung. Mukanya merah.

Hening sejenak. Mereka berempat saling tatap satu sama lain.

"San—santai saja.." Sirius gelagapan, mengeluarkan senyum memaksa dan berlari kembali ke kamar asramanya. Tanpa disuruh, Remus mengejarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Padfoot.." Remus memulai. "Apa yang kaulihat tadi sama sekali bukanlah—" Remus menghentikankata-katanya, ia merasakan ada sesuatu seperti sumbat yang sangat besar menghalangi tenggorokannya.

"Oh, aku—tidak apa-apa, kalau kau dan James ternyata seperti—_kelihatannya,_" ada nada cemburu di dalam kalimat Sirius. Ia berbalik.

"Kau salah! Kita semua tahu kalau James punya—Lily! " Remus salah tingkah.

Hujan turun, petir menyambar. Kilat membuat warna mata Sirius kelihatan lebih jernih dari biasanya. Ia mendekat ke arah Remus dan menarik lengannya, membuat jarak di antara mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Remus merasakan gelombang aneh dalam perutnya datang lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan bunyi detak jantungnya yang berdegup liar. Sirius mendekap Remus erat-erat.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu" bisik Sirius pelan di telinga Remus. Bibirnya melewati rahang Remus dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut.

"Padfoot," suara Remus terdengar lemah. "Aku—"

Hal terakhir yang dilihat Remus saat tak sempat meneruskan kalimatnya adalah wajah Sirius yang semakin mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan napasnya dan.. sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Sirius menciumnya.

Remus tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Saat ia memejamkan mata, gelombang di perutnya terasa makin dahsyat.

Mereka makin berpelukan erat. Jari-jari Sirius mengusap rambut Remus. Dengan terampil, Sirius menggerakkan jarinya turun ke tengkuk Remus, menarik Remus semakin dekat.

Sirius menarik bibirnya dari Remus—yang masih terpejam.

"Moony…" bisik Sirius "Aku mencintai—"

"TIDAK!" Remus menampik Sirius dengan kasar, membuatnya terhuyung. Remus lari keluar kamar dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Pintu kamar berdebam keras, meninggalkan Sirius sendiri di dalamnya.

xxx

Sejak kejadian itu, Remus selalu menghindari Sirius. Ia sengaja bangun lebih siang dari biasanya dan tidak turun untuk sarapan. Saat-saat luangnya tidak dihabiskan di ruang rekreasi, melainkan di perpustakaan. Tempat itu kini menjadi tempat favoritnya.

"Maaf, tapi perpustakaannya sudah mau ditutup!" kata Madam Pince galak.

"Tapi, biarkan aku disini—oh! Apa aku boleh menginap?" tanya Remus penuh harap. Madam Pince membalasnya dengan tatapan kau-pasti-sudah-gila dan mengusir Remus.

Remus menghela napas dan menyusuri koridor gelap. Ia bertemu beberapa anak perempuan kelas 5 yang terkikik senang ketika ia lewat. Remus hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lemah, membuat anak-anak perempuan tadi mengikik makin heboh. Akhirnya sampailah Remus di lubang lukisan Gryffindor. Tetapi ia tidak menyebutkan kata kunci. Nyonya Gemuk mendelik sebal, "Kau mau masuk atau tidak, sih?"

Remus menghindari asramanya, lebih tepatnya menghindar dari Sirius. Peristiwa seminggu yang lalu masih membekas di benaknya. Kehangatannya... Rasa di bibirnya... Remus menggeleng kuat-kuat. Mengingat ini mukanya menjadi merah.

Lalu Remus memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara Astronomi. Memandang benda langit dari _Lunaskop._

_Upacara Kelulusan tinggal dua hari lagi, _pikirnya sambil memandang bulan, _sehari setelah aku bertransformasi._

xxx

Setelah hampir 3 jam berada di menara Astronomi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar asramanya. Ia sudah mengantuk sekali. Lagipula, jam segini dia yakin Sirius pasti sudah tidur.

Di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, ia baru saja mau mengucapkan kata kunci saat lubang lukisan menggeser sendiri dan James mencuat keluar. "Moony, dari mana saja kau? Belum tidur?"

Remus hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam lubang lukisan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar asramanya. Di sana dia melihat Sirius sudah terlelap—dia tahu karena kelambunya sudah menutup dan hembusan napas pelan terdengar dari baliknya. Perutnya bergejolak lagi. Ia berganti piyama dan naik ke kasurnya sendiri, menarik selimutnya sampai ke hidung.

"Moony.. " terdengar suara Sirius dari seberang tempat tidur.

"Hm?" Remus menjawab asal-asalan. "Kau belum tidur?"

"Besok malam.. " kata Sirius.

"Tak usah kau ingatkan, aku tahu," kata Remus tak sabar.

"Malam terakhir aku menemanimu bertransformasi sebelum kita lulus," Sirius menambahkan dengan berat hati.

Remus terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia merasa matanya panas dan berair. Berat. Sedih. "Maafkan aku, Padfoot..." katanya, suaranya bergetar dan Remus menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak ada isakkan dalam kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sirius bingung.

"Untuk apa sajalah! " jawab Remus buru-buru. Ia kembali menarik selimutnya dan bergumam pelan, "Selamat malam, Sirius."

xxx

Paginya, Remus merasa tidak enak badan. Ia tidak ingin bangun apalagi turun untuk sarapan. Ia hanya menggeliat di tempat tidurnya selama satu jam dan tiba-tiba terbangun karena ingat dia harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan hari itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, ia keluar melewati Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dan mendorong lubang lukisan. Ia bertemu Sirius yang kelihatannya baru kembali dari Aula Besar sehabis sarapan.

"Oh, tidak..." kata Sirius, memandang buku setebal kitab undang-undang yang dipegang Remus, "Jangan bilang kau mau ke perpustakaan. Masa pembelajaran kita sudah selesai, Moony!"

Remus hanya melambaikan tangannya tidak sabar, berjalan melewati Sirius dan bergerak cepat menuju perpustakaan.

Di sana Remus segera ke meja Madam Pince dan mengembalikan bukunya. Madam Pince hanya menaikkan sebeah alis, tumben bukunya tidak telat dikembalikan. Setelah urusan pengembalian buku beres, Remus menoleh memerhatikan sekeliling dan menemukan Lily duduk di meja dekat jendela, buku-buku tebal di sekelilingnya menutupi dirinya dari pandangan. Remus mendekat, membuat Lily menengadah dari buku yang tengah ditelaahnya.

"Hai, Remus," sapa Lily ramah. Remus tersenyum dan duduk di seberang meja.

"Kau selalu di sini ya?" tanya Remus. "Apa dia tidak mengusirmu?" katanya sambil melirik Madam Pince.

Lily menggeleng pelan, "Aku bertekad akan membaca semua buku di sini sebelum lulus!" katanya semangat sambil menunjukkan tumpukan buku yang belum—dan akan—dibaca. "Buku-buku di sini sangat menarik dan langka. Kau belum tentu menemukannya di Diagon Alley atau di mana pun!"

"Er… bagus" kata Remus sambil melihat tumpukan buku dengan tampang kenyang.

Hening sejenak.

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus ya," kata Lily tiba-tiba, memecah hening. Remus mendengarkan. "Apakah ada hal terakhir yang belum kaulakukan?" tanyanya kepada anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

Remus menunjukkan tampang berpikir, menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak—seperti apa misalnya?"

"Yah, seperti…" Lily menoleh ke arahnya, melirik penuh makna, "Menyatakan cinta?"

Ia teringat akan Sirius lagi. Perutnya mulas.

xxx

Akhirnya malam itu tiba. Malam di mana Remus akan bertransformasi untuk terakhir kalinya di Hogwarts. Sebelum bulan purnama menampakkan sinarnya, keempat sekawan mengendap-endap ke halaman depan Hogwarts menuju Dedalu Perkasa.

Tikus Peter memimpin jalan dan menekan sesuatu yang membuat pohon tersebut berhenti bergerak. Rombongan animagus lain mengawal Remus yang sebentar lagi akan bertransformasi.

"Nah, Remus…" kata James sambil terengah, "Istirahatlah dulu.. sebelum kau—_itu._"

Ia berjalan keluar, "Aku mau keluar sebentar."

James menghilang di balik pintu kayu tua yang berderit mengerikan. Kini hanya tinggal Sirius dan Remus. Berdua. Rambut mereka bercahaya ditimpa terang bulan yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela Shrieking Shack yang kotor.

"Berubahlah dengan tenang, Moony," kata Sirius tiba-tiba. Remus mengangkat kepalanya. "Selamat tinggal, kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki." Sirius tersenyum—sejauh yang bisa ditangkap Remus—sedih. Bukan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan jika sedang merencanakan lelucon konyol pada anak-ana Hufflepuff. Bukan pula senyuman menggoda yang sering dikeluarkannya untuk bercanda dengan Remus...

Remus merasakan sakit di hatinya, sebelum lalu akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke Sirius dan memeluknya erat—sebelum Ia bertransformasi.

xxx

Ia tidak ingat bagaimana akhirnya. Yang jelas mereka berempat selamat. Sama seperti malam bulan purnama sebelum-sebelumnya.

Remus masih tertidur. Ditemani Sirius—si anjing. James dan Peter rupanya sudah lebih dulu kembali ke asrama.

Seketika Remus terbangun, matanya sakit karena cahaya matahari yang menusuk. Kepalanya pusing dan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Ia memijat-mijat kepalanya ketika Ia menyadari ada satu makhluk lagi disana.

"Sirius?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dengan takut-takut dibelainya kepala si anjing dengan penuh sayang. "Terima kasih, ya," katanya tulus.

Seperti cerita dalam dongeng, tiba-tiba si anjing berubah menjadi pemuda tampan bernama Sirius Black dan berkata riang, "Pagi, Remus! Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat menuju asrama karena Upacara Kelulusan akan dimulai 3 jam lagi," katanya cepat.

Remus mengikutinya keluar gubuk menuju kastil.

Dekorasi indah mengisi seluruh kastil. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa Sirius sedang menggandeng tangannya, berjalan bersamanya.

Perutnya tidak dipenuhi gelombang lagi, melainkan diisi dengan perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sirius. Begitu hangat sehingga rasanya ia tidak ingin melepas tangan Sirius… meskipun jika Filch datang menghampiri mereka dan berteriak marah karena mengotori lantai kastil dengan lumpur dari sepatu mereka.

xxx

Upacara kelulusan berlangsung khidmat. Masing-masing wisudawan melempar topi kerucut mereka ke udara. Atmosfer bahagia memenuhi mereka. Ada beberapa guru yang (terlihat) menangis saat mengingat-ingat tujuh tahun penuh perjuangan itu. Apalagi bagian mereka bekerja tak kenal lelah meringkus empat-sekawan-tukang-bikin-onar—Marauders.

Empat sekawan yang baru disebutkan, sedang bercanda riang dan bercerita tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka lulus. James dengan semangat mengatakan akan menikahi Lily dan menghasilkan banyak replika James Potter-mini—yang disambut Lily hanya dengan sikutan di rusuk James dan muka yang memerah. Peter Pettigrew tidak kuasa menahan diri dan menangis di tempat. Beberapa teman seasramanya mengerubunginya memberi semangat.

Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black memisahkan diri dari keramaian menuju danau. Keduanya berbaring di rumput dan tertawa-tawa ketika mereka mulai bernostalgia.

"Remus…" suara Sirius tidak terdengar lebih keras dari angin yang berhembus di danau itu.

"Hmm?" Remus menjawab sambil terkantuk.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu… ketika pertama kali kita tiba di Hogwarts, di Aula Besar.." Ia meneruskan, "Aku melihatmu …"

Perasaan aneh bergejolak di ulu hati Remus. Dia tidak bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini.

"Ketika Topi Seleksi menyebutkan bahwa aku masuk Gryffindor… aku berharap Remus Lupin juga masuk asrama yang sama denganku," Sirius memandang langit biru. Beberapa burung hantu terbang dengan suka cita.

Jantung Remus berdegup tak terkendali ketika Sirius akhirnya berkata, "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak… " jawab Remus polos.

"Karena aku suka padamu," kata Sirius sungguh-sungguh. "Aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

_Oh, Merlin. _

"Setelah tujuh tahun.. aku baru sadar bahwa ternyata aku mencintaimu, Remus" Ia menambahkan. "Mencintaimu lebih dari sekedar sahabat..."

Perutnya makin terasa tak enak. "Kenapa?"

Sirius tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dengan sikunya.

Sekarang, langit biru di mata Remus terhalang oleh sosok Sirius.

Segalanya menjadi gelap, ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan sesuatu yang basah mendorong bibirnya.

Sirius menciumnya dengan lembut, menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Remus lalu mengerang pelan sambil mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut Remus.

Remus menikmatinya. Ia menempelkan tangannya ke dada Sirius, untuk menahan berat badannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Remus," bisik Sirius ketika mereka berhenti sebentar. Dan ia menunduk lagi. Melewati rahangnya dan mencium lehernya. Remus tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Padfoot.. " Ia menambahkan sambil menarik leher Sirius, memaksa bibirnya untuk membuka, dan menciumnya.

Mereka tenggelam ke dalam pelukan masing-masing.

Remus tidak ingin melepaskan bibirnya dari Sirius, begitu pula dengan Sirius. Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikan mereka hanyalah bunyi pekikan kecil dari Lily—yang kebetulan lewat dengan James.

James mengedip kearah mereka seolah-olah minta diri. Lalu Ia merangkul Lily dan membawanya pergi. Nampaknya mereka ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

Remus dan Sirius saling tatap, bertukar tawa. Kemudian Sirius menunduk kembali, kembali pada perwujudan rasa cinta kasih mereka, yang tidak akan terpisahkan hanya karena sekedar lulus dari Hogwarts...

_Tamat_

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Fanfiction—begitu 'meracuni' pikiran saya. Membuat saya tidak kenal waktu dalam membuatnya. Ide ceritanya sangat standar. Tentang hal terakhir apa yang ingin dilakukan seseorang sebelum Ia pergi. Salah seorang teman yang menyarankan saya untuk membuat ini, Fanfiction Harry Potter pertama saya—slash pula.


End file.
